


.the lonely.

by Toxicbirthdaycake



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: Death, Frerard, Innocent Frank Iero, Kidnapping, M/M, Nervous Frank Iero, Protective Gerard Way, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicbirthdaycake/pseuds/Toxicbirthdaycake
Summary: Frank sees something he's not supposed to and the lonely vampire has no choice but take him in order to keep him quiet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard way is lonely.  
> But Gerard Way is a monster.

Gerard was alone.

Again.

The darkness wrapped around him like an unwanted embrace. Who else would go near him though, who would want to touch his ice cold skin, seeking warmth he couldnt provide.  
So there he lay drowning in self pity and the filth of his small hidden away house.

After so many years and still no one he could hold and call his own. No one he could give all the love in the world to and no one to return the feeling.

Realistically speaking though, Gerard could never love someone. Monsters cant love and thats just what Gerard was. He was a monster and thats why he insisted on hiding from the world. Thats why he left his family and friends so suddenly with only a note explaining he needed to go for a while. How long had it been now? Over ten years round about. Ten years 'figuring himself out' and where was he now? Alone and living off the blood of others.

He sighed and rolled over. He hadnt had anything to eat in a good while and it had begun to take its toll as he felt more drained than usual.  
On que his stomach growled uncomfortably confirming his suspicion.

Eating had never been something he particularly enjoyed hence why he got quite so hungry in the first place. It required leaving the sweet solitude of the house he had grown so fond of.

But sadly, survival was a bitch to everyone so Gerard was forced to leave his comfort zone and face the real world.

Hesitantly, he got up and walked to his small bedroom. The walls were painted black and the carpet had red footprints here and there. He sat on his black and red bed and tugged on his boots then threw on a big coat considering it was the middle of winter.

He walked to his car, starting it up and letting it blow cold air out of the heater for the majority of the long ride.

It was near eleven O'clock and not many people were out to question the strange hooded man wandering the streets with skin too pale to be human. Night was something Gerard was forever grateful for. And not just because leaving during day time would leave him burned and scarred. Even when he was human, night times were his favourites. Always quieter as opposed to the day time. Everyone so content and vulnerable tucked up in their beds blissfully dreaming with no troubles or stress. Just the darkness and the loneliness. Perfect.

And on top of this, night was a good time for people such as Gerard. Monsters such as Gerard. When his victims are his witnesses. His shame and secrets pour into their neck as he drinks away their life. Then all too carelessly he drops their body to the floor like a doll and leaves them there for someone else to deal with; it was never traced back to him. Never.

And today was one of those days, where he'd take another life just to keep his own. But Gerard never cared much for people anyway so his dietry issues didnt bother him all too much. 

After wandering the streets for a good while, searching alleys where someone might be stood alone, he found his next meal.  
His wasnt tall and had a fair amount of tattoos, he looked about in his mid 40s.

He was leaning against the wall staring up into the sky, oblivious to the monster eyeing him fueled by hunger. Drueling at just the thought of sweet blood in his mouth.

And he couldnt wait any longer it seemed as he sneaked up to the man as innocently and quietly as possible and dived into his neck barely giving him the chance to scream as his hand went straight to his mouth shutting him up. In no time blood had filled his mouth, almost overwhelming him with the taste and satisfaction. 

The man struggled until the blood loss became too much and he blacked out in his arms.

Before he was finished completely something disrupted him. Footsteps to be specific.  
And then.  
"Dad!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad!?"   
Gerard ripped his teeth out of his meal, catching his skin and leaving open gashes along his neck bleeding on to the cold concrete of the dark alley.

He turned to see someone possibly smaller than his victim staring at him attempting to hold up a menacing demeanor but not quite achieving his goal. He was younger, possibly a teenager with short dark hair. He didnt look all that strong, not exactly weak but deffinatly no match for gerard human or not.

Gerard stared wide eyed, caught literally red handed by the small intimidating/not quite so intimidating person clenching his fists at him. No one was supposed to know. No one was supposed to see. And maybe just hearing the boy call out to his father even when it put him in danger made slight guilt wash over him. He always thought of his victims as just another person, another person destroying the planet with selfishness and stupidity. Not as a father. 

"What-what did you," the boy stuttered, eyes wide and unbelieving. What are you supposed to think when you just saw a man drinking blood from your father like some kind of vampire. A man seemingly dangerous, a pyschopath probably. A mental patient of some kind.

The boy was practically frozen in his place. He couldnt run and leave his father to die but he couldnt stay and wait for his own demise to come for him.

But for some reason he still stood their as if stupidly just waiting for the monster in front of him to make the first move. Perhaps that would persuade his feet to finally comply and get the fuck away from the murder scene before he was the one in the body bag. But his dad. He couldnt let him die.

From where he stood his chest was still moving up and down which gave him hope. If only a small amount of hope.

The psychopath stared back at him with a shocked expression, his hair long and tangled, pitch black like his clothes. His skin was pale as snow except the parts covered in the blood of his father.

And now the situation seemed to dawn on them both as they made eye contact. Both of them were fucked in one way or another.  
And one of them would have to move at some point.

Which turned out to be Gerard holding his hand up, "I-its not what you think," but those words were pointless as the boy bolted the second he got control of his legs.

Of course Gerard couldnt just let the boy go after what he'd seen. He may not have wanted to make this any more complicated, he may not have wanted to trouble himself further but he found himself chasing the boy. And considering he was a vampire, he easily caught up to the small boy grabbing him with one arm and using his other hand to cover his mouth and silence his screaming for help. No one would help, no one could hear. 

But now he was faced with what the hell he should do now. Now the thrashing boy was in his hold but also with too much knowledge of what just happened. 

"Stop it," Gerard almost growled as the boy wriggled and attempting to get free.   
"I said stop it," he tried more aggresivly noticing the boy calm down a bit, breathing heavily in and out of his nose. He still jolted hoping to catch him of gaurd and be free but of course didnt. 

There Gerard stood practically paining his head just thinking about his next move.

Killing the boy would save him so much struggle, but for the first time Gerard couldnt will himself to do such a thing.

And as the thinking became too much for him he heard voices approaching. Speech slightly slurred so probably the result of a party. And soon theyd stumble upon the bleeding man on the floor. 

Without much thought, Gerard leaned close to the boys ear-who had just started thrashing again and attempting to scream for help past Gerards skeletal hand- and whispered in his ear. "If you dont shut the fuck up Ill kill you and everyone you love," he threatened tightning his grip on the boys face for emphasis.

The boys eyes were wide as he nodded and was thrown over the monsters shoulder. He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and shout so loud the whole street would hear but this freak didnt seem like the kinda person to mess with.

Gerard threw the teenager into the boot of his car and slammed the top down, getting into the front and starting the car with a stressed sigh escaping his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard finally made it back to his home with the teenager again on his shoulder, still causing hell for Gerard. But he still didnt have any intention of killing the boy-not quite anyway. He was getting rather bothersome though.

Gerard carelessly dropped Frank onto the old dirty sofa and went to retrieve some rope.  
As soon as he turned his back, Frank was up and trying the handle desperatly. Gerard appeared behind him within a second of him being there, grabbing his wrist and yanked him away. He got up in his face with a piercing glare down at him like he was a child doing something wrong, which wasnt completely far from the truth.

"I chose not to kill you, so if you wouldnt mind sitting the fuck down right now," Gerard threatened and down right terrified the boy.

He stood unmoving from his spot as Gerard turned to continue his search for the rope he for some reason kept in his drawer.

When he turned to see him still stood there staring wide eyed at him Gerard just sighed deeply.   
"Look Im sorry okay," he stressed, pinching the area above his nose and squeezing his eyes shut pretending that would make everything go away.

The boy didnt say anything just stood looking terrified. So Gerard used this moment to tie the rope around his hands and the other end round a pipe in the floor, forcing the boy into a sitting position.

"Please, dont do this," the teenager begged, tears welling in his wide hazel eyes.  
For a second, Gerard was tempted to just let the boy free, let him go and tell the police everything and just wait for them to come and arrest him. 

But of course he couldnt do that.  
"Im sorry," he whispered again as if those two words could make everything better but of course they wouldnt and never do. Theyre just empty words, no real meaning to them. 

Once hed secured the rope he collapsed onto the sofa. The stress from the day weighing down on him. Usually after his feeds he would be in a better mood but not this time.

It began to actually dawn on him that he just kidnapped someone he knew nothing about. Didnt even know his name. All he knew was that the boy knew his secret, the secret he would never let anyone know.

And in the awkward silence of the house Gerard decided to actually look at the boy he'd taken.  
He was young, that he had confirmed upon first seeing him.  
Ink seemed to spill from every collar and sleeve only making Gerard slightly intrigued. His eyes were wide and an innocent hazel colour, currently with tears threatening to fall. His eyebrows were nicely shaped just like his cheek bones and he had a silver lip ring that he kept tugging into his mouth nervously.

"Got a name?" Gerard decided to ask. Common curtesy to know the name of the person you kidnap, right?  
The boy didnt answer, only darted his eyes in Gerards direction then back to the wall.  
But Gerard didnt really expect him to answer so he instead turned the TV on to watch the news.

"I'm Gerard," the monster said into the empty silence of the room. The boy just took a shuddery breath, squeezing his eyes shut willing all this to just be a meaningless nightmare.

There were still cases of his other murders on, the police still trying to figure out who was doing all this brutal killing.

From the corner of his eye he saw the boy tugging on the rope around his wrists.  
"Stop that you'll hurt yourself," Gerard told him but he didnt listen of course, he only became more frantic as if having a sudden moment of complete panic.  
He began hyperventalating and tugging furiously at the rope, the sound of the news woman reading out his past victims making tears fall violently from his eyes.

Gerard was near about shitting himself. He had no clue what the fuck he was supposed to do cause, well, its not like hes ever done this before. He usually kills his victims outside of the comfort of his own home. Not inside. 

So he just watched helplessy as the boy began screaming in hopes someone would help him.  
"Please be quiet," Gerard mumbled helplessly. No one would hear considering his house was far far away from any kind of civiliation but it still made him nervous. The boy ignored him and carried on his screaming making Gerard half tempted to just go over there and snap his neck. But no, thats not what he'd do. Instead he got up and grabbed the duct tape from his drawer and kneeled down in front of the boy. He really did need to find out his name instead of just calling him the boy but that wasnt gonna happen any time soon. 

He ripped some duct tape off the roll and grabbed the boys face. The teenager instantly stared wide eyed at him trying to pull away but only managing to hit his head hard against the wall. Gerard finally managed to put the tape over his mouth and silence him. 

Gerard breathed a sigh of relief as the yelling and screaming had finally stopped and he could once again enjoy the silence of his house.

The teenager stared wide eyed, searching for anything that could possibly help to get him out of there. But there was nothing. No hope. And the boy didnt want to except the fact that he was probably going to die in the hands of this sick bastard, but he knew deep down it would happen. And he was scared as hell.

"Im going to bed," Gerard muttered. He was exhausted after the day he had and knowing he had to wake up to deal with this kid again tomorrow was making him even more tired as if he could sleep for a hundred years. 

After checking the doors and windows were all shut, the keys all in his room and the rope around the kids arms was secure, he finally went to bed. He was of course slightly nervous the boy would somehow escape and then hed be in even more danger since he knew where he lived now. But before he could bother to do anything about it, sleep washed over him and he was thrown into slumber where everything was so much simpler.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard cracked his eyes open as if it were forced labour. But as memories of the previous day came back to smack him in the face, Gerard felt a whole new exhaustion crash into him. He turned over closing his eyes again despite knowing he had to wake up and check on the boy he had kidnapped. But such a task would only remind him of the troubles he would had to endure keeping this boy. And oh god he needed food and water and everything, Gerard hadnt planned any of this through.

Eventually, he managed to pull himself out of bed to check on the teenager where he found him asleep, slumped against the wall.

His wrists were red raw and bleeding so Gerard could only presume he'd been struggling all night until he finally fell asleep.  
Gerard sighed deeply, something hed been doing alot after this series of events, and collapsed on the sofa, deciding to just leave the sleeping boy so he wouldnt bother him.

He leaned forwards to the coffee table in front of him and grabbed the TV remote. He turned it on for it immediatly to show the news since that was what he usually watched that wasnt on dvd.

He knew from experience that reports on his last victim would be on the news, and he was right. A clear picture of the man-who turned out to be called Frank Iero- flashed up on the screen explaining how he'd been found by a group of drunk teenagers bleeding almost to death. He was now in hospital being treated for his wounds.   
The second news story explained how his son was supposedly with him according to his mother and yet hadnt been seen that night. His name turning out to also be Frank Iero.   
So the boys name was Frank. At least he found out without having to actually talk to him. 

From the corner of his eye he noticed Frank stir, pulling a pained expression when he tried to move. Gerard could guess it was the way he slept that hurt his back added to the pain in his bleeding wrists.

As he opened his eyes more fully he seemed to realise just where he was as he bolted up and attempted to pull the rope away and only wincing in pain.

Gerard admittedly felt bad for him, but now the scent of the blood on his wrists seemed to hit him hard as his stomach growled. He wasnt that hungry but god did he want to rip into his throat at that moment.

He forced himself not to let that get the better of him and decided to get up to make some coffee. Vampires still drink coffee, yes.

Once he finished making it he took a sip from the scorching drink letting it burn him as a distraction from the enticing smell of Franks blood.

He returned back to the living room where Frank stared at him absolutly terrified and breathing rapidly from his nose. 

Gerard sat on the sofa feeling the boys stare burning into the side of his head and decided to try and do something about the distractingly amazing smelling blood running in the boys veins.

The vampire kneeled in front of the boy ignoring how he shuffled as far away as possible, and began to untie his hands. "Dont even think about trying to run away," Gerard threatened. He honestly wasnt used to the whole threatening someone thing. Sure, he killed people, but thats all he did. He grabbed them, drank their blood and left them. 

At such a close range, Frank couldnt help but notice the menacingly sharp canines sticking out of his kidnappers gums. Frank thought it was probably some obsession the man had, to be a vampire.

As soon as Frank hands were free he pulled them towards his chest and brought his knees up, not being able to bear his captor invading his space.   
As carefully as he could, Gerard ripped the duct tape off Franks mouth hearing him take a deep breath from relief.

He then left to get a first aid kit for his sores because the scent of the blood was still messing with his head slightly.

He returned to see the boy just where he left him, shaking innocently and hiding in on himself. Gerard approached the scared child as if walking on ice around him and returned to kneeling in front of him.

Carefully, he pulled the boys arm towards him in order to inspect the wound. Frank attempted to pull his acheing arm back towards him but Gerard was much stronger with a much firmer grasp. He cleaned the wound, making sure Frank didnt move too much from the sharp sting. He wrapped them up in bandages managing to finally conceal that sweet scent that seemed to claw at Gerards skull.

"Why are you doing this?" Frank whispered past the uncomfortable lump that had formed in his throat.  
"Doing what?" Gerard asked, surprised the boy had spoken when he looked way too terrified to even dare.  
"Keeping me here?" Frank replied, taking a minute to subside his shaking long enough to speak steadily.

"Because you saw too much." Gerard replied simply. Although perhaps his actions were too drastic. He didnt need to take him but in that moment thats all Gerard could think to do. He was never good at quick thinking or thinking in general. 

"Are you going to kill me?" Gerard was caught of guard with no answer. He couldnt keep him here forever, then he might as well be dead.   
"I dont know." Gerard thought was the best answer to give at the moment, but to Frank, that was not the best answer. Of course it would have been worse of him to say yes, at least this way he could perhaps convince him not too.

Frank stayed silent after that, as did Gerard. The only thing to be heard was the quiet sound the TV emitted and Franks uneven breaths.

Now Gerard was done concealing the overwhelming smell of blood, he pulled Frank up into a standing position where he pushed him back onto the sofa so he could rest his back.   
For a serial killer Gerard was being kinda nice, in his opinion anyway.

He fetched Frank a glass of water-that he downed immediatly- and decided to just sit and think about his next move. He guessed he'd just keep the boy in his home for the time being. Maybe he'd kill him, maybe he wouldn't. But for now he'd just keep him alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard soon dicovered that keeping a human was not as easy as he had first assumed it would. Turns out they need more than he expected.  
And thats why he was out right now, shopping. See Gerard Way didnt 'shop'. But here he was. In a 24 hour shop at midnight, buying all sorts of food he could see and paying with money he'd stolen.

He'd tied Frank to his bed where there werent any windows or objects he could use to help him escape. The whole house was locked and secured, but that didnt stop Gerards worries as he sped around the shop, rushing to get back to the boy he didnt trust being on his own for too long.

He remebered a few things about human food from years back, so he hoped what he got was satisfactory for the teen.  
He got to the register, sparing no words nor glance to the cashier who didnt look particularly communicative either and payed for his items before leaving in a hurry.

He needed to get back to see Frank before his brain exploded from the endless possibilites of how he could have escaped in the time he was gone. And then he'd surely tell the cops everything, where he lived, what he looked like and then where would he be? In prison thats where. And how exactly would a vampire possibly survive in a prison, more like how would anyone survive in a prison with a vampire.

Whilst Gerard was out, Frank was left alone in the house. His ankle was tied to the bed, his captive saying something about not wanting to hurt his wrists more.

As if that psychopath was even capable of caring for him.

And currently, Frank was utterly terrified. He thought things like this happened to other people, not to him. But here he was, scared out of his damn mind and tied to a psychopaths bed. On top of that terror was worry, was his father okay, had he died? God Frank wished his father was okay.

But what if he wasnt, and what if Frank never even escaped.   
He began to hylerventalate for what seemed like the hundreth time of him being here.

He was hungry, and tired, and sore. He just wanted to go home. But he couldnt, he didnt even know where he was and his kidnapper sure knew how to tie a knot. However that didnt stop Frank from tugging manically on the rope, as if he maybe thought it would actually work.

After ten minutes, Frank was tired. He hadnt slept properly and he hadnt eaten since yesterday. He ended up laying back onto the rough carpet beneath him, because that monster couldnt at least tie him up so he could lay on the soft looking bed. It was like torture. But thats probably what the sick bastards wants it to be.

His mind was going wild from panic, searching for a way he could possibly escape-but his attempt was futile for there was no way out of this hell.

He scrunched his eyes shut, Gerard would be back soon and Frank was terrified for when he did. What if he came back and suddenly decided he'd just kill him. Despite the slightly unfullfilling life Frank had led so far, he didn't really want to die. Not yet, not now, not at the hands of this mad man. But chances were, he was going to die and these seconds, these hours that he spent frozen in terror, were his last.

It seemed he had been laying there in thought for longer than he'd expected as he heard the several locks at the front door being unlocked.

His captive didnt say anything as he entered the house, only walked into the bedroom immediatly to check the teenager was still there. When he saw him, laying there on the floor, still tied to the bed he let out a sigh of relief. He knew his mind ran away with him sometimes but he was still worried.

"I got you some food, I dont know what you like," Gerard rubbed the back of his neck not really knowing how to talk to someone he'd previously been threatening to kill, "I just got whatever, so yknow, you can help yourself," he concluded, getting out a sharp knife-which made Frank jump particullarily so- and cut the rope off his ankle.

Gerard held a hand out to Frank, pulling him up as he put a hesitant hand in his.   
He let go of his hand and took a hold of his arm instead as he dragged him out of the bedroom and to the kitchen which was connected to the living room. 

The bags were still in the middle of the living room as he fetched them to the teenager and allowed him to look at what hed gotten him.

"Er, the bathrooms over there if you need it," Gerard said, once again as awkward as ever avoiding all eye contact and pointing to a room next to his bedroom.

In Gerards mind, this had been enough interaction for one day. Actually going out to the shops followed by talking to a boy he'd kidnapped, all too much.

Frank nodded his head slightly, pulling out a sandwhich from the bag and stuffing it in mouth sparing no manners.

After a few hours, Frank was asleep on the sofa, curled in on himself in the corner avoiding Gerard as much as possible. He noticeably tried fighting sleep as soon as his eyes began to become fatally heavy, but clearly he lost.

Gerard was sprawled out over the couch. Once Frank had fallen asleep he had gotten bored realising he didnt need to watch over anyone so he decided to put his guard down and calm his constant paranoia by putting on a film. 

It worked a charm as he became enveloped in the film (it was 'a nightmare on elm street' one of his personal favourites).

Once the film ended Gerard turned over to see Frank peacefully sleeping frame.

If Gerard looked at him without the overwhelming resentment he had for him, he was quite pretty. But there werent really any moments he didnt just think about killing the boy and having it all over and done with so there goes that thought. But in this sleep induced state, Gerard recognised the fact that Frank was in fact quite beauiful. 

As the teenager began to stir making a pained expression, Gerard realised how uncomfortable he must be sitting there and sleeping slumped against the wall the previous night. Deciding he cared a little bit about the boys comfort, Gerard carefully scooped him up into his arms making sure not to wake him and carried him to his room. He layed him down, tying a tight knot round his ankle and his bed post so he couldnt escape, and pulled the bed covers over his small frame. Frank barely even twitched during the whole ordeal, something Gerard was thankfull for considering he couldnt stand the boy when he was awake. 

He didnt worry about Frank escaping through a window because he'd boarded them all up years ago. Dont ask why, because he didnt really know himself. Even when he was younger he kept his curtains closed at all times, he just hated the idea of someone being able to look into his room. It was his private room only for his eyes, and Frank nowadays. His room was his weakness, his vulnerable spot that contained so much personality a stranger would know everything about his fucked up life instantly upon seeing it. This didnt include Frank of course, because no matter how much they both hated it, they were both a part of each others fucked up lives now, and thats how it would stay if Gerard didnt figure out what to do with him. 

Killing him was out of the question now, well it was still slightly etched into the back of his mind but Gerard rarely went back there anyways. He was now just living in the present, keeping him alive until a better idea comes to him.

For now though, Gerard really just wanted to go to sleep. All this thinking was making him tired and there was nothing sleep couldnt solve. 

He retreated out of the room and over to the couch where he passed out within seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

When Gerard woke up, a harsh draft was hitting his face. He groaned wishing it to go away not questioning it in his sleep. As he slowly began to wake up more he realised.

He bolted up seeing the front door wide open. It felt like all the oxygen in his lungs had been knocked right out of him then and there. His breathing rate picked up as he got up and ran to his bedroom seeing the rope on the floor and no boy in his bed.   
Gerards eyes were wide and darting about in the room.

"That little shit," he muttered breathlessly as he ran out of the house and into the wind that had rudely awoken him.  
The trees luckily blocked most of the sun light but sharp beams still managed to scold him.

He took a moment to clear his head and steady his breathing before he held his head in the air and tried to seek his scent, a vampire skill he had acquired. 

After a few seconds he had picked it up, it was deep in the forest moving fast. 

Gerard didnt spare a second running in the direction Frank was running in, bare footed and quick, his speed being another perk of being a vampire. 

It was a while before he caught up to Frank, grabbing him from behind putting a hand over his mouth so he would just shut the fuck up for once. Frank kicked and punched frantically, catching Gerard in the shin so he was forced to drop him in pain. Frank immediatly tried getting back on his feet to run only for Gerard to grab his hair and roughly tug him to his feet so he was facing him.   
"Stop making this more difficult for yourself you stupid shit," Gerard spat angrily, suppressing the urge to rip his throat out. 

Frank was crying, down right sobbing as Gerards grip on his hair only tightened.  
"Please please just, just let me go please," he begged, his knees almost giving in beneath him if it wasnt for the grip Gerard had on his hair keeping him up. 

Of course Gerard felt bad. He'd never dealt well if any of his victims struggled or even spoke, but its what he had to do to survive.   
"I promise Ill make this better," Gerard said, suddenly taking a softer tone and releasing the grip of the boys hair. "Im sorry," Gerard muttered at the sound of the boys pain next to him.

He took the boys wrist and began leading him back to his house, glad Frank just let him without struggle knowing Gerard would only catch the younger.

"I-Is my dad o-okay?" Frank stuttered, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

Gerard thought for a moment. He didnt actually know but the news hadnt announced his death so he guessed not.  
"As far as I know hes holding up alright," Gerard replied guiltily. Knowing hed almost killed the father of the boy with him was fresh on his mind and slowly burying its way into his conscience. That, and all the other murders he'd comitted. God, he was such a shit creature to walk this planet.

Before he could go too deep into thought they were back home, the door still open from the events of this morning. Gerard made Frank go in first before he himself went in and locked the door behind, putting the key into his pocket. He felt like shit and his feet hurt and everything was just weighing down on him leaving him so god damn tired. 

Frank was sat on the floor against the wall rocking back and forth, fresh tears still making their way down his red face.   
"You've made my life a whole lot more difficult yknow that," Gerard muttered, laughing dryly.

He rubbed his hands down his face exasparatedly. It dawned on him how hungry he was then, having not had anything to eat since Frank had arrived. But he knew he couldnt leave. Not now that the boy had come so close to getting out of the monsters grasp so he just sighed, leaning back and coming to the conclusion that he'd have to go a while without food.

Frank was shaking. It seemed he was just feeling a million things at the same time like he was about to be knocked right off his feet and land right in his grave. 

He was so damn close. He almost actually got out of this hell hole. And just when he thought he was free he caught up to him and just dragged him all the way back to the starting line. It was so unfair.   
Frank had rarely done anything wrong in his life and yet for some unknown reason he managed to fall into this situation. 

Honestly, what the hell are the chances. Being kidnapped in a purely innocent, kind of plain, life. He was just ordinary. There was nothing ever incredibly special about Franks life. He had a mum and dad who loved him, an asshole step father and a few close friends.  
Oh god.   
Frank just realised. He was a fucking missing person. 

He just couldnt accept any of this was real, he was just watching it from a distance. But no, it was real. Frank Iero was a missing person and friends family and police were all currently looking for him. And Frank didnt even know how easy that would be for them. He had no idea where he was and trying to escape earlier seemed like he was just running through an endless forest.

By now, Frank had stopped crying. He was just staring at the floor, his eyes vacant and clearly in thought. It scared Gerard immensly how his personality seemed to have a sudden flip. 

And as Gerard looked cautiously at the teenager he realised he needed to do something about what just happened.  
"You shouldnt have done that yknow," Gerard said gaining Franks attention.

Franks eyes grew wide, of course thered be consequences. He wouldnt get off so easy after trying to escape from a mad man.  
"I-Im s-sorry," Frank tried desperatly.  
"Sorry you didnt escape," Gerard continued for him, they both knew that was the truth. He sighed and got up, he seemed to remember owning a pair of handcuffs. He bought them thinking he might need to use them because of the life style he led, and he was right in thinking so.

He found them buried in the bottom of a drawer with their key and approached the teenager with them, the younger begining to shake violently. Why Gerard hadnt thought to get them out earlier was a mystery to him but he had them now.

Gerard grabbed his wrist and cuffed it to the pipe like he did the first time they were there. He proceeded to get the same duct tape from the first night and tape his mouth shut.  
He let out a sigh of relief once he had finished and seemed to feel all his limbs relax. 

Frank stared at him in the same fear he always did, watching his captor put in a movie and slink back into the sofa.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days, Gerard had moved Frank from the living room and into a small and empty storage room he never used. Three days, Frank had no contact with anyone, no food, no water, no nothing. His bones ached, his eyes were heavy, he overall felt like he was dying. The room was dark and small. There was no space to breathe and to make matters worse he still had that damned duct tape over his mouth.

He knew it had been three days. Because Gerard entered the room three times to go to sleep. It was absolute torture, knowing someone was right there but wouldnt talk to them or help them. He couldnt even shout and after a long think Frank just realised Gerard wouldnt go back for him. He was going to leave him there to rot, he'd only remember him when the smell of a fresh corpse stentched his room out. 

Frank let his eyes close painfully so. He could feel it, death. It was crawling its way into his stomach, slowly, so fucking slowly, tearing it apart until his insides were all torn up and destroyed. Then he'd leave to the eternal darkness that waited for him each agonizing minute he bared to keep his eyes open.   
"Gerard, please," Frank struggled out pathetically. He felt his energy drain out of him at each syllable and ended up out of breath.

As he was about to give up, the door knob began to turn and soon opened letting an unwelcoming light burn into his tired eyes. And there that monster stood, a face of disgust at the various smells from the storage cupboard. 

Gerard grabbed the teenagers arm, pulling him to his feet and pulling him out of the tiny dark room, Frank using Gerard to support himself with standing up.  
"C'mon, I'll let you get cleaned up then you can get something to eat." Gerard said as he walked the boy to the bathroom where there was a pile of fresh clothes and towels. He carefully ripped the duct tape off the boys face and uncuffed his wrists.

Frank immediatly headed for the tap, cupping cold water into his hands and drinking it frantically until he didnt feel so dizzy. 

Gerard decided to leave him to it as he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him and going to clean the storage room for any accidents Frank had left.

Once he'd finished in no less than ten minutes he collapsed on the sofa. He'd made Frank some food so he could just relax now. 

Whilst Frank had been locked away, Gerard had been out and had his meal. Since then he'd been feeling alot better and less irratable.

He tangled his fingures into his black inky hair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Locking Frank in that storage room had stressed him out to an unbelievable level. He knew humans needed at least water to survive. And he admitted he'd taken it too far. He'd left him in there far too long to the point where he felt guilt run through him at an alarming rate. And on top of that, Gerard felt at a loss without having to watch over anyone, a kind of empty feeling which made him think how he perhaps missed the boy slightly. After such a short time hed spent with the teenager and Gerards hopelessly lonely soul clinged to the first person he tolerated and took care of. Gerard laughed at himself for sounding as if he had stockholm syndrome for the boy hed kidnapped insead of the other way round. He just hoped Frank wouldnt do anything stupid enough to force Gerard to have to punish him again. 

Frank was glad to finally be able to shower. Not only after just being in that storage room but after the whole time he'd been there. He felt so dirty and he was finally able to wash it all off.

The fresh clothes were nice as well, after wearing dirty jeans for about a week, he was glad to be rid of them and in something more comfortable. Gerard had given him a black flag shirt and some black tracky bottoms.

When he exited the bathroom he just looked at the monster as he seemed deep in thought, waiting for him to notice him.  
Gerard did look up after a while, feeling the boys stare on him.  
Gerards eyes were tired as they looked into Franks, the latters probably reflecting the same weak look.

"I made you some food," Gerard rasped in his stressed state.  
Frank nodded wordlessly as Gerard got up and came back with a plate of pasta.

He guided Frank to his sofa, pushing him down lightly and passing him his food in which he ate gratefully.  
Gerard sat some distance away from him on the only sofa he owned and searched for the remote next to him. Once he'd found it he put the news on to keep himself updated.  
"-Frank Iero junior is still missing and we urge people to please contact this number if he is spotted. His mother is desperate to have him back with her-" Gerard switched the channel when he heard the quiet sniffle of the teenager next to him.  
"Im sorry-"  
"You keep saying that but why am I still here if your so sorry?" Frank interupted.  
"I just, I didnt want any of this to happen, trust me I dont want you here either, but this is how it has to be, you saw me and I panicked,"   
"Whatever," Frank mumbled, finishing off his plate of food.

Gerard became sick of uncomfortable silences as he got up, finding himself at his collection of horror films.  
"Wanna watch anything in particular," he asked, turning to see a wide eyed expression on Franks face. He was utterly shocked at the drastic change in topic.

"No, I dont wanna watch a film with someone who kidnapped me either," Frank stated with a scowl on his pretty features and pushing his empty plate onto the table in front of him. He was sick of this creep who was probably gonna end up killing him from either shoving him in that room again or just trying what he did on his dad.

"Okay then, texas chainsaw it is," Gerard muttered, delicatly sliding the dvd out of its place with his slender pale hands.  
Frank was furious at how casually Gerard was acting but tried not to show it.  
As he walked away, he took Franks plate to the sink and left it there to clean later and returned back to the teenager.

He sat, legs crossed, leaning forwards and watching the film intently.  
Frank had already seen the film a million times so he instead watched Gerard. Funny watching someone when theyre so wrapped up in something they love. 

Frank never took the time to look at Gerard, soft skin and innocent hazel traps. His hair was dark and tangled, falling over his eyes every so often. His skin was too pale to be natural, and yet it seemed to Frank that the man never applied makeup to make it that tone. His hands were slender and ice cold (frank had learnt from the amount of times they were over his mouth) and his nose was turned up at the end. He wasnt bad looking. He was just, cold. Lacking the normal warmth humans usually radiate. It was almost as if Gerard wasnt human. Which probably wouldnt surprise Frank to learn.

Gerard cleared his throat, noticing the menacing stare he was recieving from the side. Yes Gerard was a vampire but this teenager scared the shit out of him.   
"What?" Gerard asked, making sure his voice didnt crack embarresingly.  
Frank quickly shook his head and placed his eyes on the screen instead. He couldnt believe he basically admitted to finding Gerard in the least attractive. The man was not attractive. He was a monster, a killer, a pyschopath, a freak, and those colours were not attractive on anybody. God his head was so fucked up right now.

Gerard cautiously averted his gaze back to the film and tried ro ignore the boy seemingly deep in thought. 

'He better not try and pull anything' Gerard thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you believe in vampires?"  
The question took Frank be surprise. No he did not believe in vampires, he never has and just because this wackjob was some kind of vampire wannabe did not sway Franks opinion.

"No," Frank gritted out, looking at the wall.

Gerard huffed a laugh next to him, his eyes trained on the floor. "Yeah, me neither," he laughed dryly.

"Oh? I thought you were gonna tell me you were one," Frank asked boldly landing his eyes on his kidnapper.

Gerard lifted his tired eyes to meet the teenagers and smiled, his eyes reflecting something completely different to his mouth.  
"Im just a monster," his eyes flickered back to the carpet.  
Frank didnt and couldnt argue with that statement. Gerard was a monster. 

They fell back into the screaming silence they were usually engulfed in before Gerard remembered he needed to wash the dozens of pots Frank had been using recently.  
"Im doing some washing up, you're helping, come on," he said standing up and waiting for the boy to follow his actions.

They made their way to the kitchen where Gerard filled the sink with water, taking note of the sharp knife that needed washing. The only settling thought being that if Frank did happen to try anything, at least he was prepared and could easily disharm the weak boy.

The sink was full and Frank was on washing duty whilst Gerard dryed. The dishes were half done when Frank dipped his hand in the water and suddenly shrieked. Abruplty yanking his arm out of the soapy water, Frank gazed at the gash along his thumb he must have caught on the sharp knife.

"Are you alright?" Gerard panicked, eyes wide and hands reaching for Franks injured one. 

His stomach growled as he looked at the gash longer.  
"I'm fine," Frank mumbled, uncomfortable at the care his kidnapper seemed to show to his one tiny injury. The look in his eyes was unsettling to Frank.

Without control or conscious decision, Gerard brought Frank thumb to his mouth, licking at the blood slowly savouring the ovrwhelming taste. Better than anything he'd ever had.  
"Gerard!?" Frank tugged at his hand uselessy.  
He moved his lips up Franks wrist, leaving kisses to the fair skin and placing his tounge over a vein, letting the feel of his life pulsate against his mouth.

"Gerard please," Frank begged, growing more and more unconfortable.

What Frank didnt expect was Gerard to listen to his pleads, then again he also didnt expect the two blood stained eyes staring back into him and long dagger like teeth threatening his life.

Frank gasped, hitting his back hard against the counter trying to get away. In a moments thought, he dived for the knife. As his fingers wrapped around the plastic end Gerard already had a thirm grasp around Franks wrist.  
Tears fell down Franks face as he tried hard to understand what exactly went so wrong in his life to end him up here.  
"Please Gerard dont hurt me," he begged, aware of his pathetic voice but not bothering to care as death seemed to be looking at him face to face.

"I wont hurt you Frankie," Gerard said softly, canines retracting into his gums slowly and red ebbing away from his eyes. "Im sorry," he said, eyes darting down to the floor, staring at the short gap between their feet. There was a moments pause spent in silence before it was broken again.

"What are you?" A quite and reluctant whisper came from the teenager.  
Gerard lifted his head, letting his eyes now land on the teenagers frightened face, the only emotion he could recieve from someone: fear.

"Gerard...?" 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

"I told you, I'm just... a monster,"


	9. Chapter 9

10 years ago

The rain was beating down onto the pavement angrily as Gerard ran through it, wet through and out of breath. He'd gone out to get some coffees when it suddenly started to rain.

With the coffees tucked into his coat, Gerard ran as fast as he could despite not really being able to see. 

He rememberd a short cut that would get him there in another 5 minutes instead of 10. Its just it was round the back of a rough bar so he usually took the longer route. But desperate times call for desperate measures and he was already speeding down the short cut. A slight trickle of anxiety climbed up his throat as he passed down the eerie alley way.

He saw the exit and sped up, eager to just get home when he was suddenly stopped. A man in a suit was stood at the exit but, Gerard hadnt seen him get there he seemed to just, appear there. He tried to think nothing of it and just walk past the well dressed man but of course that couldnt happen.

The man put his hand on Gerards shoulder, stopping him from going any further, Gerard felt paralysed, as if he couldnt move or speak or even breathe. God why did he have to take the short cut.

"Hey," they said is a calmly fashion. His voice was gentle but with a sickening twist to it like he could sweet talk you all night and you'd still have an unpleasent chill in your spine.

"You look like you're in a hurry," the man said, slowly walking forwards and pushing Gerard back with him.  
"Please let me go," Gerard begged in a whisper. 

"Oh I will, dont you worry." The man said with a smile.  
"So whats your name?" He asked.  
Too scared not to answer Gerard told the man his name.

"Gerard huh? Well mines Brendon and Im probably about to change your life for the better," he beamed.

"Wha-" before Gerard could even question him, his eyes flew wide and a scream brewed in the back of his throat as the man bit into his neck. The coffees were dropped onto the floor, pooling round their feet.

The pain was undearable and yet Gerard couldnt scream, he just stood there, eyes wide and jaw agape. The man finally pulled away, blood red eyes instead of the brown they had been earlier. Sharp daggers in place of regular human canines. 

"I'll see ya' round Gerard," the man smiled with his lips stained in blood. And with that, he vanished. Gerard just slumped down against the wall, he could feel the warm blood oozing out of the gaping wound on his neck. The rain splashed into the pool of blood and swirled around his legs. He didnt know what just happened or what he would do, so he just sat there in a pool of his own blood for around an hour, letting the rain wet him through. He knew he couldnt go home like this, his parents would have a heart attack. Instead, he started to make his way over to his friend Berts house, he would also probably have a heart attack but Gerard didnt really care.

"Gerard!?" Berts first reaction was wide eyes and panic. He grabbed his arm and dragged him into his house and up to the bathroom. He left him in the middle of the room to get him some dry clothes. Gerard still hadnt said a word though, maybe he wanted to say something but he just couldnt. Every inch of him was crippled with pure fear. 

Bert came back, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"What happened?" He asked. But it was useless as Gerard didnt even look at him, he seemed to just be looking far away with stained eyes.

"You should take a shower," Bert said, holding up the dry clothes. Gerard slowly moved his eyes to look at Bert before very slowly nodding though he didnt feel like anything. He just felt so utterly empty like the only thing left in him was fear.

Once Bert had left, Gerard climbed into the shower letting the warm water rinse off the blood plastered to his pale skin. He scrubbed off the dirt and found his skin to be paler than usual. Probably from the blood loss, he guessed he did loose quite alot of blood. Once he'd done that he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the mirror to inspect the wound. 

It was burning and bubbling like he'd thrown acid on the area. As he looked closer he noticed it was healing. "What the fuck?" He mumbled to himself.

He dried off and put the fresh clothing bert had given him on. He then had a short search for the bandages Gerard knew Bert and his family kept in there bathroom and wrapped them round his almost healed neck.

He joined Bert in his room who just looked at him not thinking it best to hastle him with too many questions.  
"Does it hurt?" He asked after a few minutes.

Gerard shook his head before picking up an abandoned comic book and begining to read it. It honestly didnt hurt as much as he thought it would, it was only burning slightly. 

"Okay, Im gonna get some sleep, you should too," Bert said, getting up and going over to his bed.  
Gerard nodded and climbed in next to him, closing his eyes and just staring at the back of his eyelids wishing he could sink into a pit of nothing and just be left there to be swallowed up. His exhaustion got the better of him though as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

Gerard woke up to a slight burning on his face. The burning turning from nothing to everything like he was on fire. He screamed and fell off the bed making the burning stop.

He looked down at his hand which was red and burnt like he'd held it to a burning candle. He guessed his face had the same mark on it.

As he looked at the mark for some times Gerard noticed it waa fading. This was not right.

Before he could think further he heard Bert running up the stairs.

"Are you alright? I heard screaming?" He rushed out, out of breath.

"Im fine, I just fell off the bed" Gerard said in a small voice. Finally the first time he'd actually spoken to Bert.

"Okay, Im gonna bring you some breakfast, just go back to bed and Ill bring it to you," Bert said in a concerned voice. Gerard just nodded mouthing a 'thanks' waiting for him to leave so he could figure out why he was burning.   
Once he left Gerard got up and felt the same burning on his skin, 'the window' he thought. He rushed over, avoiding the sunlight and closed the curtians feeling relief. He turned back around to see Bert stood there with a tray of food, non of which seemed appealing to Gerard despite the fact he did indead feel very hungry.

"The sun was, too bright, it was hurting my eyes," Gerard mumbled out. Bert just nodded and set the food on the table next to his bed.  
"C'mon, you need to eat something," Bert said beckoning Gerard over.

Gerard sat down on the bed and stared at the food Bert moved in front of him.

"I have to go to work now, my parents will kill me if they see Im still here. Will you be okay cause I can always ask for the day off." Bert asked.

Now Gerard didnt want to seem rude, he appreciated everything Bert had done for him but right now he needed to be alone.

"I'll be fine. You just go to work," Gerard said quietly, still not really okay with using his voice at a loud pitch.

"Okay, Ill see you later just call if you need me," Gerard nodded and Bert finally left Gerard so he could carry on staring at his food.

He took the knife and fork and cut off a peice of the fried egg. He put it in his mouth and cringed at the plastic taste.

He spat it out as it began to feel heavy on his tounge and he felt as if he were about to throw up.

In anger, he bit into the toast and swallowed it barely even chewing. He thought it had settled when of course he was wrong and next he knew he was kneeled over a bin throwing up his organs. He decided to abandon the food and to also abandon the growling in his stomach. 

God everything was so messed up it made his head hurt. He was a mess. He was before but now, nothing made sense to him.

He layed in bed in the dark wrapped in the duvet.

He unwrapped the bandage from his neck and felt the skin there. It was clear...

Thats when he broke down. Holding no tears back. He couldnt understand what was going on but he didnt like it.

He stayed like that, crying into a pillow and unmoved until he heard Bert come back. It was already 9pm, it was one of his longer shifts.

Gerard rushed to the bathroom, rinsing his face until it looked like he hadnt just been crying for the past few hours.

As he opened the door, Bert was stood waiting to use the shower.

"Hey, how are you," he asked.

"Fine," Gerard replied, his eyes trained to the floor.

He saw Berts eyes land on his neck and his face contort into one of confusion.   
"Wha- is it already healed? It can't have," he said in disbelief.

"I, have no idea. I'm really tired Im gonna go get some sleep." Gerard said, rushing out in order to escape having to give an explanation he couldnt possibly know.

He settled into the bed, turning over the pillow he was previously crying into and letting himself go to sleep.

***

He guessed he'd only been asleep a few hours when a ravanous hunger scratched at his stomach. His eyes shot open and he started gasping for air.

He fell out of bed and onto his knees. Everything was screaming in pain. He gums especially, it felt like they were being torn apart.

He brought his weak and clammy hands up to his face where he felt them. The same teeth as the man who bit him. And everything seemed to fall in place although it seemed so unbelievable.

He was a vampire.

He was bitten by a vampire.

He had been turned into a vampire, by another vampire. 

Surely this couldnt be happening. Something so unbelievble couldnt be happening to him. Vampires are not real.

He tried to get to his feet, only managing to stand for a second before collapsing onto the floor. It felt like there was a demon in his stomach trying to take over.

He looked over at Bert who was peacefully sleeping. Perhaps he was completely aware of the second he bit into his neck, perhaps he'd blacked out for a second and that demon had made him do it. That didnt matter though as he felt Bert wake up and begin struggling.

"Gerard!?" He tried to yell but Gerard just bit harder. He pulled away before he was dead, gaining his ability to think again and realise what it was he was doing.

Gerards eyes were wide as were Berts.  
"Im so sorry," Gerard begged, getting to his feet in a clumsy stutter.  
"Gerard wait," Bert begged, worried about his friend despite what had just happened. Despite having seen him in that inhuman state.

But Gerard was gone, out of the window in a flash as if he could run away from his problems.

He ran all the way back to his house. He passed the alley still soaked in his blood and coffee. He passed people whos pulses he could practically taste in mid air. He passed houses of happy normal families. Right until he was back home. But was it even home anymore when he was not Gerard anymore. He didnt know who he was. But he needed to leave, immediatly.

He snuck into his room through a window he always keeps open and rummaged around for a pen and paper.  
He left a simple note with an outline of what was wrong just missing the filling, he couldnt tell them he was a vampire. He couldnt tell anyone.

'I have to leave, I dont know who I am anymore. I'll be back soon. I have to figure myself out before I can return. Dont look for me. Dont even give me a second thought. Im sorry.   
Gerard xo'

And thats when Gerard left. For alot longer than he had first thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been so long since I last updated and I apologise a great deal.   
> I am in fact still alive just barely but I am very happy few people do seem to actually enjoy this.   
> So here is an update for you in which I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Merry Christmas XØ

"Your a vampire," Frank deadpanned.

The word felt like a knife to Gerard, it made him feel even worse than he already did. It sometimes made him feel like he was just a mental patient rocking back and forth in a padded cell conjuring all of this up in his head.

"Yes," Gerard said. "I'm a-- vampire," he cringed.

They had moved to the couch, mostly because Gerard was worried Frank would try and grab that knife again.

"So, now you kill.. and eat people...?" Frank asked, sucking in a breath and patiently waiting for an answer.

Gerard hated it put into words. He hated it in genral but someone else saying it made him feel disgusting.  
Gerard gulped. "Yeah," he said.  
"To survive" he added.

"Fuck" Frank breathed out. He never thought he'd believe in something so stupid, but now everything wierdly made sense.

"I know," Gerard muttered, eyes down cast in misery.

"How long have you been like this?" Frank asked curiously.

"I think ten years now. I was bitten when I was eighteen," Gerard replied, wallowing in the unpleasent memory.

"What happened to the person who bit you?" Frank asked.  
Gerard closed his eyes, pinching the area between them. "I dont know," he sighed. "He just, dissapeared after he bit me. Didnt tell me anything about what he'd done to me," he felt tears start to burn in his eyes which he wiped away before they could escape.

Frank looked at his kidnapper with a new light of, sympathy? He didnt exactly know what to think. He didnt exactly feel scared and if anyone asked why that was, he wouldnt know how to answer that. He saw Gerard wipe his eyes and felt his heart ache slightly. He could see through that pale skinned monster exterior to the scared human trapped inside.

"I feel like Im going insane," Gerard laughed humourlessly, leaning forwards and placing his head on his arms.  
"You and me both," Frank muttered.

++++++++

"I'm going out for food," Gerard announced. It was the day after Frank had seen him. 

The teenager looked up from his place on the couch, his eyes swirling with mixed emotions. 

Awkwardly, Gerard put his big black coat over the rest of his black attire and slipped on his walking boots.   
Frank watched the whole time, eyes filled with curiosity.  
"Hey Gerard?" He finally asked as the man was about to leave for the door.

"Yes?" He asked turning to face the boy expecting him to scold him. Call him a murderer and a bad person. A monster who doesn't deserve to take those lives.

"Can I go with you?" He asked making Gerards eyes go wide.  
There was a moments silence before Gerard actually spoke. "What?" Why a boy wanted to watch some almost 30 year old insane man kill someone and drink their blood was beyond Gerard, but he guessed it was a good way to keep an eye on the boy. But then again, what if he was just trying to escape when Gerard was occupied.  
"Please Gerard," he pleaded with an expression that made him weak to the knees.

"Why do you wanna come with me?" He asked softly, walking over so he was in front of the boy and reaching a hand to touch the boys soft cheek. So warm.  
If he wasnt mistaken the boy leaned into the hand, giving a small smile in return. "I just, don't wanna be alone here," he said. 

"I-okay," he said, still uncertain but unable to say no.

So they sat in the car, the low thrum of the radio the only sound in the small tatty car.  
Franks leg rocked against the floor anxiously as Gerard started the car.

"You're sure?" He asked again for clarification.  
The boy only nodded eagerly and so with that, Gerard shrugged as if mentally going 'fuck it' and started down the road for his victim.

+++++++++++

The city lights shone across the teenagers face as if a whole movie played across his features. His lip tugged into his teeth as he contemplated whether he should ask or not. The vampire seemed to like him, surely he'd do this for him...

"Gerard?" He surprised himself by not stuttering. The vampires eyes flicked towards him for a second before returning to the road, a hum of recognition escaping his lips.

"Do you think-" he bit his cheek harshly, "-do you think I could choose who it is you, y'know," he said realising how stupid he sounded.

"You want to choose who I kill?" Gerard asked disbelivingly.   
"Yes," Frank said with a nod of his head, hoping the vampire didn't just pull over the car and kill him instead of someone Frank wanted revenge on. 

After a few seconds silence the muttered response of "okay," sounded from the pale lips of the older.  
Frank visably relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning back in the seat.  
"Thankyou," 

"Anything for you sweetheart"

++++++++++++

Frank lead the vampire down a dirty alley, the walls crusted with regrets and late night dealings.  
A harlot posed for the camera of their eyes, hoping to get her money for dinner that night and a man in a cardboard box held out a tired hand for spare change. 

This world is rotting.

"So why do you want me to do this?" Gerard asked in a hushed tone, staying close to the boy whilst giving cold glares to anyone suspicious (which just so happened to be near enough everyone).

"I dont wanna go into detail about it. But he hurt me." Frank muttered in response.

Yeah, he hurt him. Beat him up every single day since he was 13, patronised him, made him want to die, now the little bitch would get what he deserved. 

He turned to catch Gerard expression and imediantly regretted it as he saw the fierce look strike his eyes. His lip raised in a snarl as they came to their stop.   
"In here?" He asked, voice cutting through the thick silence with its icy tone.

Frank settled for a nod, leaving the man to pull something out of his pocket and mess with the lock to the door.

The house was just as he remembered it, relativly small and visably moulding. It was as if even the building was dying through his owners torments. 

He heard a click and turned his head to see the vampire opening the door and slipping in silently. His eyes did a quick scan of the street to see if it was clear and deemed it safe. 

He beckonened Frank in after him where he quietly closed the door. He leant in to the boys space whispering "stay here," in a voice that made Frank shiver. 

He left a kiss to the boys cheek before leaving the room.

++++++

He hurt his Frankie. And now he was going to pay in blood stained bills he couldn't worm his way out of. 

His footsteps trod lightly on the stairs they wouldnt even suspect a mouse he was so experienced in being quiet.   
He saw the victim, idly sleeping in his bed, his fists clenched. 

Such ignorance, such inpurity, he walked over to the body. His face was not contorted into something peacfull but was in fact the epitimy of disgust.

Gerard sneered, reaching out a hand to grasp his hair roughly. The touch woke him up and immediatly he let out a shrill shriek, pathetic. The vampire covered his mouth with his left hand as he dragged him, by the hair, out of his bed. His feet tried to support him as he was dragged but failed him again and again.  
Gerard slammed him against a wall, loving the crack that resounded from his bones.   
His jaw unlocked, stretching wide with fangs drooping down like icycles. The mans eyes widened as he stared in fear, his nostrils flaring and his heart beat drumming violently in his chest.   
The sound of rushing blood was like music to his ears, the deliciosly melancholy sound of fear.   
It called to him as he snapped his jaw into the soft flesh, relief flooding his body as the warm liquid filled his stomach pleasently. 

The man struggled against his grip however soon his movements came to a holt. He carried on drinking until he was satisfied, pulling off and letting the body slump to the ground. He could feel blood dribbling down his chin and licked it away, turning round see Frank stood staring at him disbelievingly.

Gerard sighed, walking past Frank and out of the room back to the door. After a minute or two Frank joined him, eyes wide and skin slightly blue. 

"Are you alright," Gerard finally asked, trailing his hand up his arm and resting it on his bicep. Frank just nodded, hoping his silence would speak for him. The vampire understood perfectly and took Franks hand in his, walking out the door with the boy and back to the street, going undetected as far as Gerard could see.

+++++++

Gerard turned the radio on to fill the awkward air stifling him. They'd been driving for around an hour and a half before Frank spoke up. "Thankyou" he said so quietly and sheepishly.

Gerard just shrugged, knowing the boys eyes were on him to see the gesture. "I should be thanking you," he said.

"Yes but still. He was a real dick. He deserved it but I- I wasn't prepared to actually look at someone who's- I thought I was ready I'm sorry I-" Frank was rambling he knew but his head had decided to run away with his tounge and he couldn't get them back.

Gerards hand found its way to Franks thigh, his thumb running circular motions in what he believed to be a comforting manner. Which it oddly was for Frank.   
"Don't worry. I almost killed myself the first night my real hunger kicked it. It felt like... like there was an animal residing deep in my gut and as the hunger hit it began slashing my insides and howling desperatly." He said, his eyes flicking from the road to the teenager next to him.

"I'm a monster really," he laughed dryly then gasping softly as the teenagers hand fell on top of his.   
"You're not really," he said lacing their fingers together, "you're just different, and that change of lifestyle was cruelly forced on you. Kill or be killed. You do what you have to," the whole while talking his eyes stayed glued to the floor but slowly raised to look at the olders face. 

"I-" the vampire was close to tears. After a life of hostility, a few kind words tipped him off course and an overwhelming feeling of happiness crawled its way up his body. "-thankyou," he said, lips pulling into a small smile as he fought off the need to grab the boy and hold him. Topping off the happiness cake with the perfect cherry on top. 

++++++++

The rest of the ride was silent but their hands stayed connected right up until they were back at the small house. Gerard took a moment to think about how Frank had the perfect opportunity to escape from him bus hadn't and looked over at the boy in admiration. The boy returned the look, making the vampires fake blood rise to his cheeks in a blush. 

They entered the small home where Frank flunked onto the sofa and switched the tele on, flicking to some film that was playing. Gerard on the other hand, went straight to the shower, washing off the dried blood and putting on a fresh pair of clothing aside from the bloodied ones.   
Once finished he left the room and joined Frank on the sofa who was watching die hard 4 because it was literally on tele all the time.

"You feel any better?" he asked, crossing his legs up on the soft couch making him look alot younger and alot more innocent that he actually was. 

"Fine," Franj replied looking at him oddly.  
"What?" Gerard asked, self conscious under the strange look the boy gave him.   
Without warning, Franks lips attached to his.

The feeling was beyond anything he had ever felt before. Kind words did not compare to this, the feeling that someone wants such close contact with another.   
His lips were soft as rose petals, eager and just, there. Right where Gerard wanted them.

"Frank," he mumbled, gently pushing the boy away from him just enough for his face to not be close enough to grab and overwhelm with pleasurable sin.   
"What are you doing?" He asked, giving in and stroking the boys cheek with his index finger.   
"Kissing you," he replied simply. "Do you not like it?" He asked, his face furrowing in concern and shame.

"No I-" Gerard hated the look on the boys face, broken as if he thought he'd done something wrong. "C'mere," he mumbled, pulling the boy into his lap so his legs were either side of his thighs in a straddling position. He held his waist and dived in for another kiss, the boy reciprocating immediatly, one hand in his hair and one on his cold cheek.

And the monster found himself feeling a little more human than he ever had before.


	11. Chapter 11

He tipped him onto his back, placing himself between his legs and leaving pecks along his throat. The teenager giggled, placing his hands on the olders shoulders in order to guide him back to his lips. His giggle was like every emotion sparking in Gerards gut, human emotions he wished to drown in, be consumed in.   
In a haze of adoration, Gerards slender fingers curled into the soft flesh of the boys hips, keeping him in place as if too scared to lose him, to ever let go. In return, the teenagers hands winded into his hair, tugging him further down. He tasted like poison, intoxicating, addictive poison. Death in all the best ways, a tragedy kissed by Romeo himself.   
"Do you wanna take this to your bedroom?" Frank had mumbled brokenly into his ear, making Gerard wonder if any of this was real. Up until the point of him taking this person, this pure perfection wrapped up just for him. He wondered, as he nodded and watched the smile spread over the teenagers face, overwhelmed with a sense of wonder over his angelic features. A fog clouded his brain, as he was pulled up and tugged in the direction of his room. A fog so filled with pale skin, pure sounds and the feeling of feeling human.  
Like the monster within him backed down from thrashing at his insides and allowed him these moments of bliss. It tasted like freedom from a life he never wanted to lead, a life he was stuck with but this moment, with this boy, his life didn't matter anymore. The whole fucking mess that was his existence in that moment was totally irellevant.

Nothing mattered anymore.

+++

He didn't wake up in a way he expected. There was no warm body next to him, no feeling of comfort. The haze of pure happiness was gone, leaving the dull light of reality to flicker back to his fragile mind. The bed was cold, no evidence that another human had been in their... well; one human and one monster.   
The monster squeezed his eyes shut, before rubbing the sleep out of them in order to properly look around his lifeless room. Nothing but the chill of silence remained, that familiar feeling creeping down his spine. He swung his feet over the edge of his tattered mattress, his feet coming into contact with the rough carpet below him. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants, pulling them over his frozen legs and making his way to the living room. Still, no sound.  
He didn't notice the television turned on, didn't notice how the channel had been switched.

Whilst padding into the kitchen his bare feet were shocked by the coldness of the tiles below them. He looked over at the sink, memories of how Frank had seen the monster inside him in his moment of weakness. Never forgetting the look of fear he saw in those perfect eyes. 

Wandering back into the living room, he looked at the space he had first forced him to sleep. The walls were stained, rotting and chipping in paint. The pipe that jutted out from behind his sofa was rusted over, old just like the withering vampire. His feet next moved him back to his room, looking at the closet he had locked him in for three days straight without once checking on him, just listning to his pleads whilst he fell into a terror induced sleep for three fucking days. Coldness seeped through his clothes, drawing his attention to the door that stood slightly ajar resulting in Gerard making his way over to the door. He remembers the way the teenager had attempted to escape from him, not succeeding of course. He opens the door, shocked by the gust that blows towards by him. Memories of just the day before when the boy had asked him if he could go with him on his search for food, both of them sitting for hours in a car that was no longer parked outside his house.

He turned back to look at the television, he knew Frank had changed the channel for him.

His eyes strained on the image of the box in his living room. Nothing seemed to be head lining the news at that moment... until it got to the main story.   
"Missing person Frank Anthony Iero junior, returns home to his family-" and thats when the monster lost all his humanity. Everything that filled his senses with actual feelings immediatly stopped working, left numb and weak. His knees buckled underneath him as the picture they used of Frank flashed up on the screen, going onto him stood with his mother and step father. "When asked by the police Frank Iero stated he had left in fear of his fathers attacker coming for him and his family; living on the streets before returning to his loving parents." The news broadcaster spoke in a cold voice as if knowing she cut through Gerards heart and not caring. 

"According to police questioning, Frank Iero did not see his fathers attackers face."

Tears had began falling at some point- Gerard was unsure when. It was rare for him to cry, yet there he was, having no hold over his own emotions and feeling like someone had just rammed a dagger into his stomach and just kept twisting the blade with every word that sounded from the television. 

"He states the attacker spared his life out of pity."

The vampire was completely and utterly alone. 

A true embodiment of the lonely. 

 

 

.The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing is so dumb.


End file.
